Desabafo JL
by siriustick
Summary: "Eu deveria tirá-la de meu coração e chutá-la para longe. Mas não farei, ela sempre volta para meus pensamentos."


James estava sufocado. Há anos gostava de uma certa ruiva, e a mesma nunca mostrou interesse pelo rapaz. - muito pelo contrário, vivia dando provas de que detestava-o. Não entendia o porquê da ruiva não acreditar em seus sentimentos. Ele a defendia, fazia de tudo por ela,_ por que _ela não acreditava?

Deitou-se na cama e afundou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, as lembranças de seu último sonho com Lily invadindo seus pensamentos. Por que não fora real?

Percebeu que estava sozinho e uma ideia veio em mente. Lily vivia dizendo que o melhor remédio era desabafar escrevendo uma carta, e depois queimá-la, torcendo para que as preocupações fossem queimadas junto. Bem, estava sozinho no seu dormitório, e isso raramente acontecia...

* * *

– Remus? Está ai?

A ruiva entrava hesitante pelo dormitório dos Marotos, vestindo apenas sua camisola curta - já era noite e acabara de sair do banho - pois estava em um dormitório inteiramente masculino. Remus ficara com suas anotações da aula de Poções, e agora precisava do pergaminho para fazer sua lição. Viu o dormitório vazio, e deixou escapar um sorriso de alívio - só Mérlin sabia como odiava ser alvo de olhares cobiçosos vindo dos garotos.

Um barulho de chuveiro sendo ligado despertou-a de seus desvaneios. Então _alguém_ estava o dormitório. Apressou-se para procurar suas anotações, queria sair dali antes que saíssem do chuveiro. Ela não queria ver ninguém de toalha. Bem, na verdade não seria nada mal, os Marotos - com exceção óbvia de Peter - tinham um corpo... _ótimo._

Nunca vira um dormitório tão desorganizado. Embalagens de sapos de chocolate e pirulitos de sangue estavam em todos os lugares, roupas jogadas em cima das camas e espalhadas pelo chão, pergaminhos amassados pelos quatro cantos do quarto, e em cima de uma cama que ela não sabia dizer a quem pertencia, suas anotações estavam empilhadas junto com outro pergaminho em cima de um monte de roupas, que ela conseguiu reconhecer como o uniforme da escola. Em cima da pilha, óculos quadrados fora cuidadosamente jogados. _A cama de James. _

Sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Pegou o pergaminho de cima e passou os olhos pelo papel, sendo que a cada palavra lida, a vontade de chorar gritava mais alto em seu íntimo.

"_Eu deveria tirá-la de meu coração e chutá-la para longe. Mas não farei, ela sempre volta para meus pensamentos. Deveria gritar e dizer que não a suporto, que a odeio, mas seria mentira, e estaria enganando a mim mesmo. Deveria saber que os impulsos elétricos que sinto cada vez que seu corpo toca no meu _– mesmo que seja apenas para me estapear -_ são totalmente normais, e nada tem a ver com a suavidade da sua pele delicada e macia. E também deveria saber que o impulso incontrolável de agarrá-la e beijar seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos toda vez que eu a vejo são apenas meus hormônios se manifestando -_ coisa da idade, é lógico, perfeitamente normal -_. E quando estivesse beijando outra garota, não deveria fazer comparações sobre ela e Lily Evans, do tipo "os lábios de Lily são mais macios, a cintura de Lily é mais fina, o corpo de Lily é mais quente", já que os únicos momentos em que fiz algo parecido com Lily foi quando roubava seus beijos -_ meu cérebro deve parar de fazer comparações automaticamente -_._

_ Não deveria imaginar como o corpo dela deve ser perfeito por baixo de sua saia curta demais _– não que esteja reclamando, mas a população masculina de Hogwarts em peso repara. E não deveria importar-me com isso -_ e sua blusa colada, com botões abertos e gravata frouxa. O decote que usa deveria ser proibido por lei. Deveria parar de embriagar-me cada vez que sou atingido pelo cheiro de seu cabelo flamejante. E deveria parar de imaginar que cor de cabelo nosso filhos terão, e se o cabelo deles será espetado como o meu, ou será liso em sua extensão e criará delicados cachos nas pontas, exatamente como o dela. Porque oras, não teremos filhos. Muito menos casaremos. E deveria parar de sentir meu coração bater tristemente cada vez que ela afirma isto. _

_Deveria parar com a vontade incontrolável de socar os garotos que a devoram com os olhos, ou babam por seu corpo perfeito, e deveria realmente parar de bater nos que dão em cima dela. Ela fica realmente com raiva quando bato em seus namorados. Não deveria passar horas em claro pensando nos sorrisos que não foram destinados a mim, e sim a qualquer garoto -_ e até mesmo meus amigos. Obrigada, ingratos -_, em seu jeito de andar, no qual mais parece uma dança de tão leve que são seus movimentos. Não deveria sentir meu coração em migalhas quando a vejo chorando, e não deveria ficar ainda pior por não poder ajudá-la. Oras, ela odeia-me, como posso ajudá-la? Não deveria reparar em seus mínimos detalhes, em como fica bonita quando morde seus lábios, ou como sorri torto quando está sendo sarcástica, ou como levanta apenas uma sobrancelha quando está confusa, ou como seus lábios se movem sedutoramente quando sussurra algo para as amigas, ou como o timbre de sua voz é suave e sexy, ou como ela cora quando percebe que estou reparando em todos esse detalhes. _

_Deveria controlar-me para não ficar estático quando ela -_ distraidamente -_ desfila pelo Salão Comunal com sua camisola de seda verde, ou com seu pijama de shorts curto e blusa de alça fina, mostrando uma boa parte de suas pernas torneadas e um pedaço de sua barriga reta, causando inveja nas garotas e arrancando assobios dos garotos. E deveria parar de atirar minha capa para ela cobrir-se cada vez que isto acontece. E ela deveria parar de revirar os olhos e mandar-me um sorriso sarcástico antes de subir as escadas para seu dormitório. E os garotos deveriam parar de xingar-me quando faço isto._

_ Deveria prestar atenção na aula em vez de reparar no quão adorável fica quando está concentrada, e como suas sobrancelhas unem-se quando está em dúvida, e como fica feliz quando acerta alguma pergunta feita pelo professor. E deveria parar de admirá-la quando prende seus cabelos em um coque apressado - _e fica absurdamente linda assim -_ antes de cada aula de Poções. E deveria notar que quando nossos olhares se cruzam, ela cora e volta a prestar atenção na explicação dos professores. E deveria parar de amá-la, e aceitar que nunca será minha."_

No final, a lágrima teimosa escorreu.

* * *

James sentia-se mais leve, realmente escrever fizera-lhe bem. Saiu do banho e vestiu apenas sua calça de pijama, odiava dormir de camiseta. Passando a toalha pelos cabelos molhados, destrancou a porta do banheiro, e a cena que viu a seguir voltaria todas as noites, fazendo parte dos seus sonhos.

Lily estava sentada em sua cama, o cabelo cabelo caindo em ondas por suas costas do jeito que ele tanto amava, com sua camisola curta que tirava-lhe a razão. As bochechas levemente rosadas e o perfume suave de sua pele indicava que também havia tomado banho a pouco tempo. Mas o que prendeu sua atenção foram as lágrimas que escorriam de seu rosto, e um papel muito familiar em sua mão.

Ela percebeu quando a porta foi aberta, mas não entrou em pânico como achou que entraria. Agora, tudo estava muito claro. Agora entendia porquê irritava-se cada vez que alguma garota chegava perto do Maroto, ou porquê ficava tão feliz cada vez que ele a cobria com sua capa e mandava os outros garotos pararem de olha-la. Agora tudo estava claro. _Ela também amava James Potter._

– Lily? O que você está fazendo aqui? - James não sabia se as lágrimas eram um sinal bom ou ruim. Pelo menos, ela _demonstrou_ algum sentimento, isso devia significar alguma coisa, não?

Ela tirou os olhos do pergaminho para olhá-lo. Seu abdômen perfeito estava nú, de modo que ela pode comprovar que o Quadribol realmente fizera-lhe bem. Olhou para o rosto espantado de James, e sem pensar em mais nada, correu até ele.

James só conseguiu ver um tufo de cabelos flamejantes correndo até ele antes que Lily pulasse em seu colo. James segurou-a para que não caísse, mas ela prendeu suas pernas na cintura do Maroto e abraçou forte seu pescoço, aproveitando o maravilhoso cheiro que exalava dali. Ele abraçava-a forte, querendo que ela nunca mais saísse de seus braços.

– Eu te amo. - Ela falou, sorrindo levemente. E nunca havia falado antes algo tão concreto.

James se separou o suficiente para fitar os olhos da ruiva. Ele podia sentir a verdade das palavras apenas com o brilho intenso das duas esmeraldas que fitavam-o. Ela sorriu, percebendo a felicidade que transbordava do garoto.

– Eu já sabia. Sempre soube, você que era lerda demais para perceber. - Falou, fazendo a ruiva gargalhar - Eu te amo mais que tudo, ruivinha. Sempre amei.

Foi a última coisa que disseram antes de provar mais uma vez - e dessa vez, sem tapas e xingamentos por partes dela - os lábios um do outro.

Enfim, Lily se rendeu ao amor.

* * *

Olá minha gente. Bom, escolhi a minha xodó para postar primeiro. Eu, particularmente, a adoro. E mesmo sendo pequena, é a minha favorita. Bom, provavelmente postarei outras logo - eu tenho outras contas na Floreios e no Nyah, o que facilita minha vida. Bem, acho que é isso. Reviews são minhas melhores amigas, e vocês também podem ser se deixá-los. Me sigam no twitter (siriustick) e sejam minhas amigas também (acredite, eu fiz várias amigas por lá. Se você gosta de jily/marauders, você imediatamente se torna uma pessoa sociável).

Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem e beijos no corpo.


End file.
